1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electric power distribution, and specifically in one exemplary aspect to an automated power measuring circuit breaker for use in a home, office, or other premises by a consumer, homeowner, or a public utility.
2. Description of Related Technology
Traditional circuit breakers automatically operate as electronic switches which are adapted to protect electrical circuits from damage due to overloading or short circuiting. Generally, a circuit breaker detects a current fault condition and subsequently causes contacts within the circuit breaker to open thereby interrupting the circuit. An arc is generated when the current is interrupted. The arc must be contained, cooled, and extinguished in a controlled way, so that the gap between the contacts can again withstand the voltage in the circuit. When the fault condition is corrected, the contacts are reclosed manually and power is restored to the interrupted circuit.
Various mechanisms for controlling the closing and opening circuits in a circuit breaker during fault conditions are known in the prior art, including actuators, solid-state circuits, latches, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,445 to Bresciani et al. issued Aug. 2, 2005 and entitled “Low-voltage circuit breaker” discloses a low-voltage circuit breaker, comprising: at least one first fixed contact, which is electrically connected to a terminal for connection to an electric circuit; a rotating moving contact, which comprises a central body from which at least one first arm protrudes, an active surface being provided at the end of the first arm, the active surface being associable/separable with respect to the fixed contact by means of a rotation of the moving contact; a rotating contact supporting shaft, which is functionally connected to an actuation mechanism of the circuit breaker and is provided with a seat that accommodates the central body of the moving contact so that the first arm protrudes externally from the seat, at least one first spring being furthermore arranged in the contact supporting shaft and being functionally coupled to the moving contact and suitable to ensure, when the circuit breaker is closed, an adequate contact pressure between the active surface and the first fixed contact; its particularity consists of the fact that at least one first abutment surface is provided on the central body of the moving contact and is suitable to act, during a rotation of the moving contact caused by a short-circuit, against a complementarily shaped surface formed in the seat of the shaft, so that at least part of the energy accumulated by the rotating moving contact during its rotation is transmitted directly to the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,335 to Huang et al. issued Oct. 4, 2005 and entitled “Solid-state DC circuit breaker” discloses a high-speed, solid-state circuit breaker capable of interrupting high DC currents without generating an arc, which is maintenance-free. Both the switch and the tripping unit are solid-state, which meet precise protection requirements. The high-speed, solid-state DC circuit breaker uses an emitter turn-off (ETO) thyristor as the switch. The ETO thyristor has an anode, a cathode and first, second and third gate electrodes. The anode is connectable to a source of DC current, and the cathode is connectable to a load. A solid-state trip circuit is connected to the first, second and third gate electrodes for controlling interruption of DC current to the load by turning off said ETO thyristor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,651 to Nguyen issued Oct. 9, 2007 and entitled “Automatic shut-off switch for main power source” discloses an automatic turn-off switch responsive to displacement of a movable element placed on a seat which resides on the top of a chute located with an opening at the bottom immediately adjacent to a pivotal lever. A spring-loaded latch is normally biased in a contracted condition. An automatic release is cooperatively carried between the spring latch and the lever whereby displacement of the mechanical movable element causes the release to disconnect from the contracted latch, whereby the latch is released for forcible engagement with a conventional on/off switch in a circuit breaker box. When the circuit breaker switch is in the “on” position, the released latch engages the switch and causes the switch to move to its “off” position, terminating all electrical communication with the main power source.
Collection of data regarding fault conditions is also given in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,982 to Landsberg et al. issued Mar. 23, 1993 and entitled “Electrical power monitoring system” a method and system incorporating an integral power consumption monitor-circuit breaker panel for industrial or commercial buildings and facilities is disclosed. The power consumption monitor-circuit breaker panel not only protects each end use within the building against harmful overloads, but also monitors peak power demands of each end use. Electrical current, voltage and phase information is provided by each monitor-breaker. This information is then fed to a processing circuit that provides a power consumption value. The power consumption value is then fed to recording device to provide a power consumption history for each end use. Each monitor-breaker is identified by its end use, as for example, by color coding. The monitor device of each circuit breaker is designed to provide a voltage that is proportional to the circuit load. Two methods may be used to provide such a voltage signal: a) the voltage signal can be developed across a built-in shunt in each circuit breaker; and b) a proportional voltage can be obtained by use of a circuit breaker with a built-in Hall effect device, wherein the product of the instantaneous current and voltage along with the phase angle between them, provides the power measurement. The current and/or instantaneous power information can be sent to the recording device via a powerline carrier, radio link, or optical fiber. The information can be integrated to provide either kW or kW/hr readings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,099 to Amarillas et al. issued Dec. 28, 2004 and entitled “Electrical power conservation apparatus and method” discloses an electrical power control apparatus and method for a conventional 60 hertz or other conventional frequency electrical AC power supply voltage waveform to provide an effective output current and voltage to an intended load whereby the output frequency is the same as the input frequency. Using a switching means capable of micro switching the current on and off, and a plurality of substantially equal length and duration interruptions of current on both sides of an AC current oscillation, the output effective voltage and resulting current may be preset and controlled to a pre-programmed output level regardless of input voltage having one or more phases. Or, the output voltage and resulting current may be continually monitored with the load integrated into the circuit being monitored and continually adjusted to yield maximum power use savings while avoiding damage to the components attached to the circuit. Additional embodiments provide for use of the micro chopping device as a voltage regulator, motor controller, light dimmer, line conditioner, and also a circuit breaker for over current protection and as a smart circuit breaker to yield a data stream on individual circuit power usage which can be communicated to a monitoring station locally or by electronic transmission of information to a remote monitoring station. Real time monitoring and adjustment of power usage may be accomplished using such communication and two way communication between the device and communicating monitoring station also allow for real time charges for power usage and deduction from prepaid account for real time power usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,286 to Jenkins issued Apr. 1, 1997 and entitled “Circuit breaker having data recording” disclose an electronic circuit breaker having a micro-processor therein and at least one port or pin on the micro-processor which is used to produce an output pulse with time and/or frequency of the pulse related to the power characteristic being measured. This output pulse is thereafter transmitted to a recorder which is preferably a pulse data recorder or may be a data recorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,434 to Hurley et al. issued Aug. 21, 1984 and entitled “Solid state watt-hour meter” discloses a watt-hour meter which includes: a microprocessor coupled to a solid-state Hall-Effect sensor; an electrically alterable ROM coupled to the microprocessor; a power supply; a power outage timing means using the discharge characteristic of a capacitor; apparatus for supplying a 60 Hz clock signal to the microprocessor; a readout device coupled to the microprocessor to provide an indication of the power consumed; an output on the microprocessor for controlling a circuit breaker; and a switch for overriding the microprocessor controlled circuit breaker. The microprocessor and the electrically alterable ROM are connected and programmed: to sense the time of day as determined from an initial time of day and setting the 60 Hz clock signal; to sense and compute the power used by the consumer; to automatically open the circuit breaker when power demand on the electric power source is high and/or the cost per kilowatt hour is high; to automatically close the circuit breaker when the power demand on the source of electric power is low and/or the cost per kilowatt power is low; and to allow a consumer to override the microprocessor's control of the circuit breaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,717 to Alexander et al. issued Sep. 18, 2001 and entitled “Energy information device and graphical display for a circuit breaker” discloses an energy information system for use with a circuit breaker coupled between a power source and a load, the energy information system comprising: sensing apparatus for sensing at least one of i) a voltage, and ii) a current flowing between the power source and the load through the circuit breaker; detecting apparatus for detecting transitions of a sensed voltage; counting apparatus for counting a number of times the circuit breaker trips and interrupts the current flow between the power source and the load; measuring apparatus for i) measuring the current flow through the circuit breaker when the circuit breaker trips and interrupts the current flow between the power source and the load and ii) determining a plurality of energy related parameters including a measure of at least one of the voltage, the current and the frequency based on an output from the detecting apparatus, between the power source and the load; input apparatus for accepting a user input, the user input controlling at least one of the circuit breaker and a display apparatus; the display apparatus for displaying at least one of the plurality of conditions of the circuit breaker responsive to the input apparatus; and communication apparatus coupled to the input apparatus for selectively communicating at least one of the plurality of energy related parameters to a remote terminal.
Fault data collection may be used as given in U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,148 to Evans et al. issued Dec. 30, 2003 entitled “Electronic communicating residential circuit breaker” which discloses a system for communicating with a residential electrical load center, including a residential electrical wiring system and at least one electronic communicating circuit breaker. The electronic communicating circuit breaker includes a fuse protected communications and control module. The system provides power to the fuse protected communications and control module utilizing the residential electrical wiring system, and operates the electronic communicating circuit breaker utilizing the fuse protected communications and control module regardless of whether the electronic communicating circuit breaker is in an ‘Open’ or ‘Closed’ state.
Collected data may be used in mathematical operations as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,380 to Rodenberg, III, et al. issued May 9, 2006 and entitled “Programmable electricity consumption monitoring system and method”, which discloses a programmable system for monitoring electricity consumption by a residence or business, including: (a) a Measuring Transmitting Unit integrated in a main circuit breaker or utility meter in the residence or business; comprising: (1) a means of receiving AC analog signals, converting the AC analog signals to DC analog signals, summing the DC analog signals, and outputting the information; (2) a microcontroller; (3) a power line carrier transmission interface controller; and (4) a power supply for powering the Measuring Transmitting Unit; and (b) a programmable Receiving Display Unit, comprising: (1) a power supply for powering the Receiving Display Unit; (2) a power plug; (3) a power line carrier transmission interface controller; (4) a data decoder; (5) a microcontroller; (6) memory associated with the microcontroller; (7) a visual display; and (8) a mechanism for inputting to the Receiving Display Unit; and wherein the Measuring Transmitting Unit translates current to digitally encoded signals, and transmits the signals over existing power circuits in the residence or business; and the Receiving Display Unit receives the signals, decodes them, and translates them for viewing. A method for monitoring electricity consumption by a residence or business is also included.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,886 to Anderson issued Sep. 19, 2000 and entitled “Method for predicting fault conditions in an intelligent electronic device” discloses a method of predicting an eminent circuit breaker trip condition using an intelligent electronic device such as a trip unit, a protective relay, a power meter or other IED is presented. The intelligent electronic device includes a microcontroller and associated memories. An algorithm (program) stored in a memory of the intelligent electronic device generates a near-trip event for each trip event calculation if preset thresholds for the measured parameters are breached.
Transmission of collected data to an external computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,243 to Spencer et al. issued Feb. 27, 2001 and entitled “Method and apparatus for adaptive configuration and control in a network of electronic circuit breakers”, which discloses a system including a load center monitor connected to a plurality of digitally enhanced circuit breakers by a communication bus forming a network of reconfigurable circuit breakers which providing advanced monitoring and control of an electrical power distribution system. A user port and a service port provide a communication interface with an external computer. Visual indicators and an audible alarm provide for alerting persons to certain conditions in the system. Buttons are provided for CLEAR, RESET, and TEST functions, and a diagnostic port is also provided. The load center monitor is operable to monitor the operation of the circuit breakers and download information therefrom for storage in the load center monitor as in the form of historical data. Further, the load center monitor is operable to adaptively configure the trip profiles of individual circuit breakers in the network by uploading the alternate selection or revision to the trip profile to an individual circuit breaker in order to change the operation thereof.
Control of a circuit breaker from a remote device is given in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,474 to Castonguay, et al. issued Mar. 11, 2008 and entitled “Circuit breaker configured to be remotely operated” which discloses a circuit breaker configured to be remotely operated. The circuit breaker includes a set of main contacts configured to connect between an electrical source and an electrical load, an operating mechanism in operable communication to open and close the main contacts, and a remotely operable drive system configured to open and close the main contacts separate from actuation of the operating mechanism. The drive system includes a motor responsive to first and second control signals, a primary drive responsive to the motor, and an opening spring responsive to the primary drive, the main contacts being responsive to the opening spring. In response to the first control signal, the primary drive moves to charge the opening spring, and in response to the second control signal and the main contacts being closed, the primary drive moves to allow the opening spring to discharge thereby resulting in the main contacts opening independent of the motor.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,937 to Mody et al. issued Sep. 7, 2004 and entitled “Method of operating remote operated circuit breaker panel” discloses a remote operated device including: a plurality of circuit breakers; a first actuator in operable communication with a second actuator, the first actuator positions the second actuator at a circuit breaker of the plurality of circuit breakers, the second actuator mounted external to the plurality of circuit breakers, the second actuator moves a handle of the circuit breaker to an on position, an off position, or performs a reset operation; and a controller in electronic communication with the first actuator and the second actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,928 to Louis et al. issued Jun. 12, 2001 and entitled “Electrical interruption device comprising a communication module” discloses an interruption device, circuit breaker or contactor, which comprises a communication module arranged in one of the locations designed for auxiliary contacts. The module is connected to the auxiliary contacts and to a communication bus to enable transmission of the states of the device to a supervision device, by means of the bus. The module can also act as interface between the bus and opening and closing control relays of the device, so as to enable remote control thereof by means of the bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,375 to Bashark issued Jan. 24, 2006 and entitled “System and method for remote appliance monitoring” discloses a device for monitoring a plurality of appliances, wherein each appliance is connected to an electrical circuit having a first wire and a second wire. The device includes a plurality of cores, each of the plurality of cores being constructed to be able to surround one of the first wires of each circuit and having a secondary winding at which an electrical signal is generated in response to a current polarity change in the first wire. A multiplexer is connected to the secondary winding of each of the plurality of cores. A processor is connected to the multiplexer to monitor the phase relationship between an AC voltage an AC current of each appliance connected to one of the plurality of circuits and to determine information relating to the function of the appliance based on the phase relationship. The device may be located at the circuit breaker box of an establishment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,869 to Johnson et al. issued May 13, 1997 and entitled “Intelligent circuit breaker providing synchronous switching and condition monitoring” discloses an intelligent circuit breaker or switching device system comprising three separate microprocessor-based units, including a condition monitoring unit (CMU), a breaker control unit (BCU), and a synchronous control unit (SCU). The CMU provides detailed diagnostic information by monitoring key quantities associated with circuit breaker or switching device reliability. On-line analysis performed by the CMU provides information facilitating the performance of maintenance as needed and the identification of impending failures. The BCU is a programmable system having self-diagnostic and remote communications. The BCU replaces the conventional electromechanical control circuits typically employed to control a circuit breaker or switching device. The SCU provides synchronous switching control for both closing and opening the circuit interrupters. The control processes carried out by the SCU reduce system switching transients and interrupter wear. The intelligent circuit breaker or switching device system improves system operation and equipment maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,255 to Ennis et al. issued Jan. 14, 2003 and entitled “Remotely controllable circuit breaker” discloses a circuit breaker which has a set of remotely controllable secondary contacts electrically connected in series with the main contacts which provide overcurrent or fault current protection. An operating mechanism opens and closes the set of main contacts. The secondary contacts are opened and closed by a latching solenoid. The latching solenoid includes a plunger latchable to a first position, which opens the set of secondary contacts, and to a second position which closes the set of secondary contacts. The latching solenoid also includes an open/close coil which when energized with a first polarity signal operates the plunger to the first position and which when energized with an opposite second polarity signal operates the plunger to the second position. A circuit is structured for cooperation with a remote control circuit for energizing the coil with the first polarity signal or, alternatively, the second polarity signal.
As fuel costs and peak power demands increase, electric power shortage issues are raised, thus making home and business power management a necessity. In many instances, it has become necessary for homeowners, business owners, and/or public utilities to temporarily shed large non-necessary loads, such as, inter alia, water heaters, pool pumps, spas, dishwashers, and dryers during peak demand hours (i.e., 2-7 PM) so as to meet increased energy demands. Accordingly, public utilities have begun preparing to implement systems by which power consuming devices may be controlled remotely. Furthermore, the increased demands combined with increased fuel costs, etc. cause energy rates to continue to increase especially during peak periods (3-7 pm). Thus, homeowners and other consumers also have an interest in automating some or all of their devices, thereby reducing power consumption.
Thus, prior art circuit breakers able to control one or more devices with a timer; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,162 to Kondou, et al. issued Jun. 28, 1988 and entitled “Timer controlled multipole circuit breaker” discloses a timer controlled multipole circuit breaker which has a pair of breaker contacts in each pole which are connected to load and line terminals respectively provided in the current path of each pole. Incorporated in the breaker is electric timer for controlling to open and close the breaker contacts according to a predetermined timing schedule. The electric timer has its input end connected across the line terminals of the adjacent poles so as to be energized by the common power on the line terminals of the breaker without requiring any additional external wiring. The circuit breaker incorporating the electric timer of the present invention further provides a safeguard which inhibits the automatic reclosing of the contacts by the timer operation until the fault current condition is cleared.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,483 to Fesmire et al. issued May 23, 2000 and entitled “Electrical distribution computer” discloses an electrical distribution computer panel for delivering and controlling power to a plurality of electrical circuits. The electrical distribution computer includes a unitary enclosure having a top, bottom, sides and a door. Located within the enclosure is a microprocessor having a central processing unit, a clock for providing a clock signal to the central processing unit, memory for storing an application program for the central processing unit and a remote communication circuit for providing communications to the electrical distribution computer from a remote device. Also located in the enclosure is an interface having a plurality of outputs and a plurality of inputs communicably associated with the microprocessor and a plurality of computer controllable circuit breakers having a circuit breaker input for receiving a circuit breaker control signal from the interface. A display for displaying information provided by the microprocessor is located on an outer wall of the enclosure. The display includes a display input for receiving a display signal from the interface. A keypad including an output for providing information to the interface is also located on an outer wall of the enclosure.
The aforementioned load control requirements most greatly affect existing homes/systems, because it is in these systems where less-efficient devices are typically located. None of the aforementioned circuit breaker apparatus, methods and systems are adapted to communicate with and/or control operations of the various devices associated with the apparatus. Such communication and control being useful in enabling an exemplary system to utilize data collected for mathematical operations and/or diagnosis and inform the device and/or a user of a condition of the devices, as well as to implement one or more corrective measures. Hence, what is needed is an economic approach to load shedding and power management and associated apparatus and methods of operation. Such system and methods would also ideally be easily workable with existing systems, and would advantageously comprise features which would enable a user (i.e. a homeowner, consumer, or public utility) to gather information regarding the power requirements associated with a particular device and/or system of devices. It is also appreciated that existing technology, including the HomePlug® Power Alliance Command and Control technology (HPCC), may be utilized to implement whole house control via powerline-based home networks.
Exemplary systems and methods thus, would preferably be adapted to communicate with one or more devices associated with a circuit breaker and monitor and collect data regarding their operation. Collected data may be utilized for mathematical opertations, diagnostics and may be transmitted to external devices as well as to the devices associated with a circuit breaker. Accordingly, the external devices may be adapted to not only control the exemplary circuit breaker apparatus, but also the devices associated with the circuit breaker via the circuit breaker apparatus' ability to communicate with the devices. Further, the devices associated with the circuit breaker may be adapted to take corrective measures independent of user intervention.
Such system and methods would also ideally allow a user to perform the installation of the system themselves (or with minimal assistance), and also not require any significant modification to the premises infrastructure such as running cabling, electrical system modifications, drywall or plumbing work, etc. In other words, installation of an ideal system would be quickly and easily accomplished. Such system and methods would also take advantage of the fact that most of the significant loads are typically on separate breakers.
The ideal system would also be highly modular in nature, such that each user could configure their premises (and equipment operating therein) according to their particular desires and equipment configuration. This modularity would also include the ability to add more or different automation functions over time without having to modify the rest of the system.